Feralf
The Feralf are a species of elf native to ir'Tethori. They are most infamous for their taste of human flesh. They are also known for eating members of other races including other elves. They eat their own who fall in battle because in their culture they feel that if they do this the strength and legacy of their comrade will live on within their people as a whole. They mostly eat those they slay in battles fought for other reasons and are not known to hunt down hapless victims for their meals. They eat vegetables and various animals as their primary diet. The act of eating humans and humanoids however does not mean they are uncivilized. They have villages and trade with others as much as any other elf. Physical Description Feralf when standing straight are about as tall as any other elf with the exception of the Windalf who is much shorter due to the climate if their high habitats. Feralf however are hardly every standing straight up. They tend to have a slight crouch in their posture and often squat as a racial habit during battles or even normal conversation. They have fair skin and often have "spots" of dark patches on their skin that is usually mistook as dirt or soil however it is their actual coloring. Most likely a natural camoflague for the dangers of their forest homes. Their hair and eyes are almost always brown or shades of brown. Clothing is also something uncommon in their culture, prefering loinclothes and furs to fancy colorful garb. Culture Feralf are oft taken as savage when happened upon by forest goers, and while this is often true, they have a very complex system of castes in their lands. Warriors are equivilent to noblemen in other cultures, while spell-casters are oft seen as gods as they are very rare amongst the feralf. In their lands wealth is not measured by coin but by strength in battle. Unlike many elven races the homes and building of their cities are little more than mud hovels and grass huts favoring descretion above elegance. Artists are uncommon amongst Feralf and are usually only makers of spiritual relics and talismans. Feralf Characters +2 Dexterity , -2 Intelligence, +2 Strength: Feralf are strong and deft but lack in brains what they have in brawn. They are primitive folk and revel in spiritualism and battle. Medium: Feralf are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Track: Feralf have tracking as a ranger. Adding half of their class-level to survival checks made to follow tracks. If they are a ranger they instead add their entire ranger level to the survival check. Low-Light Vision: Feralf can see twice the distance of humans in dim light. Spiritualism: Feralf receive a +2 racial bonus on all will saves against any divine spells cast by divine spell-casters that are not their own. Beast Hunter: Feralf receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against any animal. They are hunters and warriors first and foremost. Elven Immunities: 'Elves are immune to magic ''sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. '''Weapon Familiarity: Feralf are proficient with spears, longspears, and longbows. Languages: Feralf begin play speaking Elven and Sylvan. Feralf with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Terran, Goblin, Undercommon and Draconic. Feralf Traits 'Woodsman: '''While in areas of dense wood and undergrowth your base land speed is increased by 5ft. '''Spiritualist: '''Increase the DC of all divine spells cast by you by +1. '''Earth Warrior: '''As long as you are on natural ground increase your dodge modifier to your AC by +1. '''Woodweaver: '''Recieve a +1 bonus on any craft checks made using wooden materials. And half the crafting time of the project. Favored Class Options '''Ranger: '+1/2 to Survival checks made to Track. 'Druid: '+1/3 to the DC of Domain Abilities or Animal Companion DC's (Poison bites etc) '''Fighter: '''1/4 use per day of the Predator's Grace ability. (min. 1/day) Category:Races